


Late Night Braids

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Bleach AU [1]
Category: Bleach, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bleach AU, braiding hair, falling asleep, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey stays awake in the night, worrying about the orders coming in from the Soul Society. Gordon notices this, of course, since Benrey had decided to live in Gordon's closet.
Series: HLVRAI Bleach AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Late Night Braids

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit of the Bleach AU I'm writing and I fuckin love this AU with my entire soul already. You don't have to know Bleach to read this! Perfectly fine to not have done that!
> 
> Request: 63 and 65 for the bleach au, i just think they're neat
> 
> 63\. “it’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep.”  
> 65\. “ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

Benrey blinked at the light shining into the closet, shutting the small phone in his hands with a sharp click. Gordon had pulled open the closet door to grab clothing, as usual, and found Benrey still awake, which was different. The set up Benrey had in his closet was... uncomfortable for Gordon, at the very least, seeing as Gordon had set up the cot in there so he could pull it out easier. He had offered to do so multiple times, and even offered the spare room to Benrey, but he continued to sleep in the closet.

“Shouldn’t you?” Benrey countered, and Gordon took the point. 

“Just making sure you weren’t up because of hollows or anything.” Benrey hummed, shaking his head.

“Woulda popped out.” 

No, Benrey wasn’t awake because of hollows, which were surprisingly well taken care of at the moment. Their- Gordon’s friends, they weren’t his friends, Gordon’s friends, must have been taking good care of the city for the night. Gordon reached over him, grabbing something from above him and slid the door mostly shut, a sign he wanted to keep talking, but that he needed privacy to change.

“You sure you’re doing alright?” 

“Hmph.” 

The orders to return sat in the inbox of the phone, where he would get hollow reports time and time again. They had already sent one reaper after him, whose to say they won’t keep sending more and more, again and again until he’s overwhelmed by it?

The door slid open again, revealing Gordon changed into baggier clothing, and Benrey hummed at him.

“Come out of there for a sec.” 

Benrey blinked at him, but shifting, hopping down from the cot. The gigai was so... different from what he was. Artificial body, crafted to hold the soul of the reaper hidden on earth for long periods of time. 

Except he wasn’t supposed to have it. 

Gordon hummed, carefully tugging him over and sitting him on the bed. Benrey raised an eyebrow at him as he shifted to sit behind him on his knees, threading his hands though Benrey’s hair. 

“What are you...” 

“Shh. Stop fussing. I’m braiding your hair.” 

Benrey fell silent, as Gordon slowly began the process of brushing out and braiding his hair. Benrey yawned softly, beginning to realize Gordon’s plan here, but not doing much to stop it from happening. 

Normally, Benrey would leave his mess of hair down, letting it do whatever it wanted, but now, he wondered if he should let Gordon do this more often. He leaned back against him slightly, and Gordon chuckled softly, not stopping him despite it making it a bit harder to braid his hair. 

Eventually, Gordon finished, and Benrey was half asleep against his chest. Gordon shifted him to the side, letting him lay on the bed properly, and Benrey blinked at him. 

“Take a proper bed, for the night, alright? You need the rest.” 

That was far truer than Gordon knew, and Benrey took it, ignoring the soft chime of orders from the Soul Society coming in from the closet, and closed his eyes, curling up into sleep and Gordon draped a blanket over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am living for the Bleach AU rn, I love them so much. 
> 
> Anyone who reads my stuff and knows about the demon au, I am going to try and update that tonight, promise!


End file.
